Wicked Games
by DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: Two of the loneliest people in Albion found solace in each others (frequent) company. Creatures incapable of love express affection the only way they know how. Queen/Reaver. Rated M for smut.


**A/N: There can never be enough Reaver smut. I'm not entirely sure if an audience for this sort of thing still exists, but if you are out there, please review! :) Enjoy!**

It was stupid how long it had taken Queen Charis to gather up the nerve to attend one of Reaver's infamous parties, although he had extended an invitation to her numerous times. There really was no reason not to go, as she quite adored partaking in debauchery of all sorts. And that fact was not one she hid from her people. They all either hated her or feared her enough to love her anyways. What did it matter what they thought of her? She had stopped caring long ago. There was no going back from what she had done. Or from what she had become.

The whole environment was enticing and heavy, just as she had expected. The music was dark and pulsing, awakening something in her very core. Eyes turned towards her as soon as she walked in. She always had a commanding presence, but tonight she had dressed with the intent of drawing eyes on her. Even as a queen, her usual attire always accentuated her breasts and ass. And the expensive black corset dress she chose to wear tonight was no exception. It was one of her favorites, as the fabric looked purple in the right light, not to mention it was one of her most flattering outfits. It coupled well with her dark, feathery hair. The feeling of eyes taking in her body was most pleasing.

She was unsure where to begin. Thankfully, a raven haired man approached her and confidently requested a dance. The pale queen accepted the man's offer gladly. Was it truly dancing though? It was more of a desperate gyrating of the hips against one another. She didn't mind that though. Not really. He was rather attractive, but not the man she was here for. If she didn't have a specific goal in mind tonight, Charis would not have hesitated in bedding him. He was close to her own height, which was rather refreshing, as it was not pleasant to tower over nearly everyone as a lady. He was definitely enthusiastic, and why would he not be? Basically dry humping the legendary Hero Queen of Albion was quite the accomplishment, she supposed.

Finally she spotted Reaver, looking damn gorgeous as ever. The man (she had forgotten what he said his name was) now turned his attention to her exposed pale neck, licking and sucking at it. She made eye contact with him from across the room, her deep red eyes locking with his deep blues, letting out a soft moan intentionally at the attention this peasant was giving to her neck. Charis smiled inwardly, parting her lips and fluttering her eyelashes just so. The man only went at her neck even more vigorously, the poor sod. The show wasn't for him. It had certainly caught Reaver's attention, as he hastily put down the wine glass he was holding and began making his way to the two of them.

Tonight was long overdue. She had never made it a secret she wanted him, with sultry whispers when they were supposed to be discussing business, no shortage of flirty winks, and maybe a little exaggerated swaying of the hips when she knew he would look after her. Alright maybe there had been a few lewd gestures involving his cane as well, she was not proud of that particular incident. It was all in good fun though. There were already rumors they were sleeping together. And that she would turn a deaf ear to any other in court other than her deviant lover. Why not add some truth to the rumors? Charis considered him a close friend. He had a lovely sense of humor and was very pleasant to look at. She also wondered if the rumors about him were true, if he really was so good in bed. He had made multiple offers to show her just how good he was, but something had been holding her back prior to now.

Charis gently shoved the man off her as Reaver approached, straightening herself up and appearing as regal was possible given what had just transpired.

"Ahem. I hoped I'd see you here eventually, my Queen." He purred, taking her hand and making a show of leaning down to kiss it. "I was beginning to think you'd never show up."

"Oh but I was just thinking of leaving with sweet..er.. Allen here." Charis had a soft, lilting manner of speaking. Saying things just quiet enough so that you had to lean closer to her in order to hear what she was said.

"It's actually Alfred, my Queen." He corrected, looking a little hurt.

"Whatever. Close enough." She said with a giggle.

"Yes well, there's no need for you here anymore Allen. So shoo! Off with you." Reaver said with a clipped smile, fingers brushing his Dragonstomper .48 as a warning. The man sensed the impending danger and quickly fled the scene.

"Rude!" Charis chastised, "He and I could've had so much fun."

"He is horrid in bed, trust me." Reaver insisted, "Anyways, the Queen of Albion deserves only an equally matched bed partner."

"Ah.. I understand now." Charis said with a mischievous smirk, then deliberately turning her back on him and scanning the room. "But where would I find such a person?"

"You needn't look any further than right here." He half growled, half whispered, turning her around to face him. Her red wine like irises glimmered excitedly, knowing exactly what she was in for.

"Are you sure you can please me, hm? I'm quite a handful." Charis said with a slow smile, pushing her breasts against his chest for emphasis. His eyes hungrily took in the sight of the pale orbs threatening to burst from the corset at any moment.

"I assure you, you would be in good hands." Reaver responded with a deep chuckle, trailing one of his large hands down the center of her chest.

"Then what are we waiting for? There are… _pressing _matters we must discuss, preferably in a bedroom." Charis said, tugging lightly at his belt with a grin.

"Oh? And what matters are these?" He asked, a look of mock confusion on his face.

"The issues of… hm.." Charis paused for a moment, growing impatient. "Just fuck me." She finally said with a breathy laugh.

Reaver laughed at this too, "As you wish, my little minx."

He took her hand and led her away from the party, both of them disregarding the whispered remarks that were made. As soon as the door shut, they were on each other, a hasty frenzy to get each other's clothes off. They came together in a desperate kiss, much less artful than the two were capable of. It seemed more as though they were trying to devour each other rather than simply kiss. He tasted sweet like wine, a taste she couldn't get enough of.

Once they both were entirely without clothes, Charis pulled away from him slowly, moving to lay back on her bed, striking a particularly inviting pose and gesturing him closer. She got the first chance to truly admire his body now, and to say she was pleased was an understatement. He was so very tall and muscular. Muscular in a lean way, not a bulky way. He had that absolutely delectable v shape above his hips. Her eyes traveled down his chest, following a trail of sparse dark hair that got thicker as it neared his crotch. Blood rushed to her cheeks when she saw what was in his hand. His semi hard length was enormous, and not lacking in thickness either. Definitely much larger than any man (or object) that had entered her before. She gasped softly.

"Enjoy the view, _mon chaton_?" Reaver asked, obviously pleased and amused by her reaction.

"You're going to break me." Charis said with immense delight. She could already feel a heated pulsing in her abdomen, just thinking of being impaled on that glorious cock of his.

"I fully intend to." He replied lowly, joining her on the bed, straddling her hips.

"I'm not sure if you'll fit.. you'll tear me apart." Charis teased, a hint of pink tongue darting out to wet her lips. She gave his dick an experimental squeeze, perhaps to check if she was not in a dream. He growled at this, driving his hips into hers.

"Tell me, how many have you had before, hm?" Reaver whispered directly into her ear, licking the shell of her ear as he pulled back. His hands had found her plentiful breasts, squeezing and tugging at them in an appreciative manner. "How many men have you -fucked- my Queen?"

She shuddered and breathed, "T-too many."

"And how many times has my name been on your lips when you came?" He asked, rubbing his dick into her folds, coating himself in her juices, his own dark eyes fluttering shut for a moment, lost in the wet and warmth she provided for him already.

"Too many!" She cried out, thrusting her hips upwards, just wanting him inside her already. Charis noticed that she had been affecting him as well, as much as he tried to act nonchalant, his length was now a dark color, and standing much stiffer than before. She felt a small triumph in this.

"You poor sweet girl." Reaver cooed, caressing her flushed face, even as his own body became hot and flushed. "I plan to -fulfill- all your expectations and more."

"Why so gentle?" She taunted him, a smirk tugging at her lips. "I grow bored of foreplay." That was a lie. Charis adored every second of this, but she could hardly concentrate on anything with such a perfect cock in her vicinity. She also longed for roughness, longed to be utterly destroyed. She deserved it. Normally she would not allow any to be on top but her, but for Reaver, she could make an exception.

Without response, he drove himself right into her, plunging himself into her core. Charis moaned, a delicious sound to Reaver's ears. She reveled in the pain and the pleasure he brought her, the feeling of her inner walls stretched to their limits for him. Her hands scrambled for purchase on his back, digging her nails into his flawless skin mercilessly. This earned her a deep moan from him, as it seems she was not the only one who enjoyed pain in the bedroom.

"Mmph... You're surprisingly tight for such a whore." Reaver teased, his breathing growing harder with the force of his thrusts, not holding anything back.

"And your cock works surprisingly well for your age." Charis shot back, between breaths. His thrusts were jarring her so, her breasts were becoming sore from the movement. Reaver had noticed this too, looking as though he would drool.

"That's just mean." Reaver groaned, a comical pout distorting his features. He then made a point of pulling almost all the way out of her, leaving her feeling so horribly empty in his absence that she whimpered softly. The sound must have pleased him because his next thrust rammed into her very core, making her cry his name out. He then positioned one of her legs over his shoulder, making it possible to penetrate her as deeply as he could. The sensation was nothing short of phenomenal. She had never been so thoroughly fucked before in her life.

The soft grunts he tried to quiet were even more pleasing, knowing that he was enjoying this just as much as she was. Next time she would have to find a way to make him be more vocal for her. Next time she would top. If there even was a next time for them.

Charis moaned for him, as her sounds of pleasure seemed to increase his vigor tenfold. She was never a loud one in the bedroom, normally just letting out small sighs now and then. But Reaver coaxed these sounds from her quite easily.

"Reaver_... Reaver_... Reaver!" His name had become a chant of some sort. Her breathy voice saying his name like that might've been alone enough to send him over the edge if he were a less experienced man. But he was determined to make her remember this night forever.

Every thrust was hitting her in just the right spot. Yet still she pushed her hips up off the mattress to crash into his. One particular meeting of the hips was too much, and Reaver spilled his seed in her, a deep moan flowing past his lips. Charis felt her body spasm, and clench around him, desiring to milk his cock for all he could give. She had never came that hard in her life, it was something truly special. She had a feeling she would be unable to walk tomorrow...

He collapsed on top of her with a groan, both their bodies covered now in a sheen of perspiration. They both were panting and thus unable to talk. Charis shivered beneath him, still under the stupor of her orgasm.

Reaver pulled out of her, looking down at her with that horribly gorgeous smile. "I must say, the Queen of Albion has never looked better." She imagined she looked lovely, pale skin shimmery with sweat, raven hair tousled, bruises already forming where he'd gripped her hips.

"Mm. Just Charis. I don't want to be Queen with you." She confessed, feeling a little like a butterfly pinned to a wall under his gaze.

"Charis then, that was the most _delicious_ experience I've had in... a long time." Reaver said, his voice oozing with charm. "I'm up for round two if you are, beautiful."

"I'd love to stay really. But I'm afraid I must go. Early royal stuff tomorrow." Charis explained, gently pushing him off her and moving to get up.

"Ah. Back home to the husband, eh?" Reaver cooed. "Do give dear Elliot my regards."

"Oh, I will." Charis promised, finding it appeased some darkness within her going home to Elliot smelling of sex and Reaver. "Will I see you in court tomorrow, my dear Reaver?"

"But of course!" He replied without hesitation. "I'll try not to be too distracting, love."

"Well, I just know I'll be fantasizing about choking on that colossal cock of yours no matter what." Charis said quietly, as if telling a naughty secret. "But I will try to control myself."

Reaver chuckled at this, "Ahh.. you are my favorite, sweet thing."

"And you are mine." Charis said with a wink, gathering her clothes and excusing herself to the bathroom to clean up a little. It still felt all too surreal, to think she had just slept with Reaver. It had been all that she expected and more. She only hoped they would have more visits like this in the future.

What a night it had been.


End file.
